Of Mouse and Man
|season = 1 |number = 9 |epnumber = 9 |prodcode = 109 |image = 109-Mason Snyder belittles Marty Burgess.gif |airdate = January 20, 2012 |viewers = 5.92 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: ‘Kitchen Nightmares,’ ‘Supernatural’ Repeat Adjusted Up |writer = Alan DiFiore & Dan E. Fesman |director = Omar Madha |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = Of Mice and Men |previous = |next = |2012 = X }} "'}} is the ninth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the ninth episode overall. It first aired on January 20, 2012, on NBC. Press Release A VICTIM OF ABUSE TAKES MATTERS INTO HIS OWN HANDS TO GET RID OF THE MEMORIES OF HIS TROUBLING CHILDHOOD -- While investigating a gruesome homicide, Nick (David Giuntoli) learns that a seemingly mild-mannered resident could be festering a potential monster created from a dark childhood. Meanwhile, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) is sent an unsettling message by the creature community, who are beginning to wonder if his priorities lie with them or a Grimm. Russell Hornsby, Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis An angry man enters a parking garage and yells at someone. He chases the other across the garage and a few seconds later is dead from having a screwdriver driven into his throat. However, his appearance has changed to that of an older man. A hooded figure drags the body to a dumpster, which is later emptied by a collection truck. Nick and his partner go to the site where the body was discovered after it jammed the rear loader. After learning the victim's identity and that his address was on the garbage truck's route, the detectives go to investigate. Finding blood in the dumpster and drag marks with blood on the sidewalk, they question the building manager. The manager tells them about an argument that happened the day before between Lenny and Mason, and asks if Natalie had gotten hurt and tells Nick and Hank that Natalie was Lenny's live-in. The detectives request to see inside Lenny's apartment and find it in disarray and state that it looks like Natalie Haverstraw left in a hurry. After an APB is put out on her, they find Natalie in a motel and question her. She says that Lenny had been drinking and they got into an argument and he hit her. She told him she was leaving and went to pack her things, when Lenny exploded and she is sure he would have killed her if Marty, another tenant, hadn't come by then to see if everything was all right. Lenny started yelling at Marty, when another tenant, Mason Snyder showed up. Marty left and Lenny and Mason's argument got heated. She had Mason escort her to her car to leave after she got her stuff. Natalie was surprised that Lenny had been murdered. Nick and Hank then go to the junk shop Marty owns to hear his take on the argument. His account was almost identical to Natalie's, and he says his dad can verify that he returned to the apartment after the argument. During the interview, Nick sees Marty woge into a mouse-like creature. After that, Nick and Hank visit the law office of Mason Snyder. When Mason gets into an argument on the phone, Nick sees him woge into a snake-like creature. Next Nick visits Monroe to learn more about the snake and mouse creatures. Monroe says Mauzhertz are very meek and afraid, and one rarely meets a Lausenschlange and lives to tell. Monroe answers a phone call about repairing an old clock tower the next day at 12:30, and he excuses himself to get more details. Juliette Silverton arrives home and sees a woman in a pick up truck photographing the house. Juliette writes down the license number of the truck and tells Nick. He learns that the truck is registered to John Oblinger. Later an unknown man is at a repair shop, upset with the owner about the outcome of his car repair job. The owner, Andy yells "Then take me to court!" The shop owner then woges into the same old man at the parking garage. The unknown person then kills him and dumps his body in the dumpster. Nick and Hank are called to investigate the crime scene when the body is discovered the next morning. They feel the two cases are connected. After looking at the shop owner's recent customers, they discover one of them is Marty. At around noon, Monroe arrives to fix the clock tower. He discovers no one is at the location. He sees someone on the balcony, but when he looks up, people attack him. Before he gets knocked out, he realizes he is being attacked by Wesen. Juliette goes to the address at which the pick up is registered. She sees the woman, who rushes two children into the house after noticing Juliette. Marty meets Natalie as she is moving the rest of her belongings. Natalie tells Marty that she needs to leave town and start over. Mason comes out with boxes of Natalie's belongings, and Marty leaves. He is looking into Mason's car, when Mason grabs him and declares that Natalie is his and so is Marty. His arm is around Marty's neck, choking him, but the attack is interrupted when a couple enters the parking area. Marty seizes the opportunity to escape, and jumps into his car and speeds away. Nick and Hank go into Marty's cluttered apartment and there they find Marty's Father, dead. He has been dead at least two days. Marty then goes to attack and kill Mason, Nick and Hank arrive later and realize Marty is dangerous and at large. Marty then meets Natalie with flowers and an invitation to dinner. Natalie, surprised by Marty's new personality, agrees. At dinner, Marty is giving Natalie positive complements when an argument between a father and his son interrupts. Marty then punches the dad, Natalie has to drag Marty out of the restaurant. As they leave, Marty sees every man as his dad. Marty then speeds off with Natalie in his Camaro. Natalie appears frightened. The police start chasing him, before they lose him as he goes to his shop. At the shop, Marty drags Natalie into the shop. Nick and Hank then find Marty holding Natalie hostage inside the shop. After taking Natalie to safety, Nick tells Marty his father is dead. Delusional, Marty tells Nick he sees his father everywhere, no matter how many times he kills him. Nick arrests Marty. Juliette tells Nick about having "investigated" the woman. Afterwards, Nick visits an injured Monroe, who found a reaper symbol on his car after he got beat up. Monroe says the Reapers attacked him because he was helping a Grimm. Nick says he won't ask Monroe for help. Monroe objects; he vows to stick with Nick and be ready for any future attacks. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Mauzhertz *Lausenschlange *Hässlich Production Notes Continuity *This episode marks Monroe officially becoming Nick's ally in his duties as a Grimm. Trivia *"The White Snake" is a German fairy tale collected by the brothers Grimm but does not contain the quote. *The title is a reference to the John Steinbeck novel, Of Mice and Men, which in turn takes its name from a section in the Robert Burns poem, To a Mouse. As in the Steinbeck novel, the theme of responsibility is a major one. *Embossed on the archway above where Monroe is beaten and left unconscious is the Latin phrase "tempus fugit," which means "time flies/flees." *The name Martin Burgess is a take on , who starred in the 1939 film . Lenny is a reference to the character Lennie Small from the same movie. References fa: فصل1:قسمت 9